NornenMeister (person)
Hans (aka NornenMeister) has played Creatures since 1996. A friend of him gave him Creatures as a present for his birthday,- and he never will forget this day. 1998 when Creatures 2 comes out, he is one of the first the owned it. And it is until today his favorite game. He played the game for a very long time so that he tried the Norns genetically to breed high (more neurons, more dendrites, more genes, more instincts, etc.). Hans joined the Creatures Community not until in February 2004, as he got an internet connection. His first work for Creatures was the conversion of the Creatures 3 Pumuckl Norns for Creatures 2 (released February 2004). His first own breed was the Foxi Norns for Creatures 2 (released March 2004). And his first world for Creatures 2 was the Sweet World (released at the end of 2004). On June, 6th, 2004 Hans started as the creator and webmaster of the Creatures website NornenMeister. Summary *'Gender': Male *'Age': Little bit younger than santa claus ;-) *'Marital status': married *'Children': no *'Interests': Sports, My Family, meeting friends, web-design, traveling, plants, history *'Games': Simulations, Managment and Strategy *'Location': Austria *'Docking Station ID': NornenMeister Current config *3.0 Ghz Intel Celeron *2 GB Ram *512 MB PCI-Express NVidia Graphic Card *700 GB HDD total *Creative Sound Blaster X-FI Xtreme *Hauppauge WinTV *20" Samsung Syncmaster Wide TFT *Windows XP Pro with SP2 Developer Information Hans has developed addons for Creatures 2, Catz 5, Dogz 5 and The Amazing Virtual Sea-Monkeys and others. Creatures Development Creator of the following breeds for Creatures 2: *Calypso Norns *Foxi Norns *Frog Norns v.2 *Gecko Ettins *Gecko Ettins v.2.0 *Hokuspokus Norns *Opera Ettins (in cooperation with Alien) *Plasma Grendels *Porky Norns *Rainbow Norns *Red Tail Norns *Sweetheart Grendels *Vulcana Norns *White Dynamite Grendels *Winged Bulbous Grendels *Winged Worker Ettins Hans has converted the following breeds from Creatures 3 to Creatures 2: *Indianer Norns *Plague Ettins *Plant Norns *Pumuckl Norns *Tiger Grendels He also has converted the following breeds from Docking Station to Creatures 2: *Shee (C3/DS)s to Shee Norns NornenMeister (aka Hans) has converted the following breeds from Creatures Village to Creatures 2: *Okapi Norns Hans has created the following Creatures 2 worlds: *Albia at Night *Albitopia *Animal Arena *Christmas in Albia *Das Piratenschiff aka The Pirate Ship *Flying Wonderland *Sweet World *The Albian Sea Bay aka The Amazing Virtual Sea Monkeys to C2 *Vulkanausbruch auf Albia aka Volcanic Eruption in Albia Unfinished breeds from NornenMeister: *Albian Night Norns *Albitopian Norns *Bamby Norns *Pinguin Norns *Pirate Norns *Warrior Grendels See project page for details. Unfinished worlds: *Albigray *Albipol *C1toC2 Albia *Castle Albia See project page for details. Hans created also some cheats, chemical mixes, sound files, egg sprites and other sprites for Creatures 2. As well as Creatures screensavers, Creatures desktop themes, Creatures games, Creatures tinkering things and more. Affiliations * Member: Albia 2000 * Member: Creatures Caves * Member: Gameware Forum * Member: Mummy's Creatures Forum * Member: Virtual Life Forum * Visitor: main community forums * Visitor: alt.games.creatures Creatures Collection NornenMeister (aka Hans) is the proud owner of a big Creatures Collection: including a T-Shirt with NornenMeister logo, a Mousepad with NornenMeister logo, two Tea Cups witch Foxi Norns logo and over a hundred Creatures Labels, a Handy with Creatures motives, a very big Norn Doll (around 50 centimeter high) called Lovley (by the way, one of my nieces stole him), made by Alien, a Norn Doll named Stuart Little Tigno (also stolen by one of my nieces), that NornenMeister has won from Aliens aktion Norn des Monats, and a Grendel Doll named Elian also from Alien as a present at the occasion of the Second International Creatures Meeting. Creatures Titles Owned Creatures 1 with Life Kit 1 (but one of my nephews stole it), Creatures 2 witch Life Kit 1 + 2 + Montu, Creatures 3 + Docking Station + Norngarden 2 + Ostrova (joking aside: also stolen by one of my nephews), Creatures 3 - Internet Edition, Creatures The Albian Years, Creatures Exodus, Creatures Village and Creatures World. Creatures The official Guide - Das Handbuch für Norn-Züchter. The Amazing Virtual Sea-Monkeys. Also Creatures for Gameboy Advance. Related Links * NornenMeister External Creatures Links * Norns vom NornenMeister External Website Links from the Meister series * PetzMeister * SeaMonkeyMeister Other External Website Links * My World of Alpha Centauri * Private Website Category:PeopleCategory:Breed MakersCategory:World BuildersCategory:Software_DevelopersCategory:Creature BreedersCategory:Fan AuthorsCategory:Graphic ArtistsCategory: Absent from the CC